<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授權翻譯】An Absolute Pain 絕對痛苦 by AnnSnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142767">【授權翻譯】An Absolute Pain 絕對痛苦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape'>AnnSnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>對夏洛克・福爾摩斯來說，喝醉回家不是，也永遠不會是，一個好主意。有些事，他只是需要讓約翰有更深刻的教訓。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授權翻譯】An Absolute Pain 絕對痛苦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/334583">An Absolute Pain</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost">bendingsignpost</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不知道是不是睡迷糊了，一開始怎麼翻譯怎麼不對勁，有點想放棄但這篇文（當時甚至沒看完！）太有趣了我實在捨不得。<br/>現在讓我們為我的堅持點讚</p><p>一切都不屬於我</p><p>授權：</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>約翰在咯咯笑。</p><p>約翰走上樓梯時一直咯咯地笑著。從那些很重的腳步聲以及每一步後被大聲叫嚷出來的詛咒，麥克・斯坦佛的單身派對在酒精攝入方面非常成功。</p><p>這，在另一方面，夏洛克飛快地知道，不太可能會有好結果。</p><p>在約翰進入客廳，而沒有走到自己的睡房時，一個壞結局幾乎已經注定。</p><p>有著一個露齒的笑容搭配他的咯咯笑聲，約翰徒勞地關上身後的門。當他終於做到了——說真的，這到底有多難？——那嘭的一聲甚至有可能會吵醒吃了安眠藥睡覺的赫德森太太。</p><p>「我被罵定了，」他說，沒有從他的書抬頭。「她已經非常厭煩我的小提琴了。我已經好多天沒有見過我的頭骨了。」</p><p>而約翰像一個未成年一樣竊笑著。他的平衡已經是無物，在他的瘸行好像稍微復發下更壞了。這晚實在太過正常了，那是。這也許也能說得清為什麼他會喝那麼多。</p><p>「夏洛克，」約翰說，聲音含糊得幾乎吞了「r」音。「夏洛克。」</p><p>「嗯，約翰。」</p><p>「夏洛克。」</p><p>夏洛克等待著。</p><p>非常小心翼翼地，約翰走到沙發站到他面前。</p><p>夏洛克沒有抬頭。</p><p>約翰戳了他的額頭，非常用力而且失準。「它在這裡，你知道。」</p><p>夏洛克抬頭。</p><p>約翰看起來非常高興。「你的頭骨。就在這裡。」</p><p>「對，夏洛克。」夏洛克慢慢說。「我還活著。對任何醫生來說這都是非常詳細的檢查，做得好。」</p><p>第一次，約翰嘗試皺眉。不太成功。「你不該在我喝醉時對我這麼刻薄。」</p><p>「你不該在我這麼刻薄時喝醉，但我沒有抱怨。」還沒有。</p><p>約翰咯咯地笑著打了個嗝。「你<em> 常常 </em>都在抱怨。」語畢，他掉進沙發裡，基本上就是坐在夏洛克的腿上。</p><p>夏洛克有點憤怒地呼氣並調整自己，左腿在沙發背伸直，右腳被約翰的腳踢到地上。「沒有你的位置。」</p><p>「<em> 抱怨。 </em>」約翰宣布。他嘗試再次戳他的額頭，但夏洛克用他的書擋住了。</p><p>「你在我的<em> 腿 </em>上。」夏洛克反駁。「現在我的腿有——」他皺起鼻子。</p><p>「沒有那麼臭。」約翰說。他沒有完全坐直。他搖晃的樣子讓夏洛克想起失血，讓他看起來更不吸引了。</p><p>已經呼過氣，也許也嘆過氣，夏洛克決定嘲笑。</p><p>「沒有。」約翰堅持。「跟放了三天的屍體或者別的比較。」</p><p>「但更無趣。」他輕輕帶過。</p><p>很長的停頓，夏洛克拒絕抬頭看約翰臉上毫無疑問的消沉。那個表情不消失前他是不會抬起頭的。</p><p>「我很無聊嗎？」約翰問，帶著可憐的哀鳴。</p><p>「噢上帝，閉嘴。」他沒有低語。他的聲音可大多了，非常清晰。</p><p>「是的話也不要緊的。」約翰繼續。他在沙發上移動，右手放在夏洛克的左大平衡。他一大部分的重量都施加在那裡了，惱人而不明智的決定。「麥克所有的朋友都在問，但我生命中發生過的那些有趣的事，都是因為你。」他繼續帶著這情緒，但變得越來越蠢了。</p><p>如果夏洛克不打斷這不斷變長的獨白，約翰很快就會進入醉酒後不能挽回地悲傷的階段。那個約翰也許會哭——還有，更差的，夏洛克也許會被期盼要做些什麼——迫使他不得不作出行動。</p><p>「約翰。」他說，打斷了那毫無條理的自說自話。</p><p>「……但他們甚至不，什麼？」</p><p>他已經能想像約翰對他眨眼。他不需要抬頭確認。他不會抬頭。眼神接觸完全不能改善這情況。</p><p>「因為無法解釋的原因，」夏洛克開始。「不，」他糾正。「因為某些無法解釋的原因，你吸引到我了，在這晚，我會說那大概是我們的友誼。」</p><p>荒謬地長的時間，夏洛克沒有閱讀，約翰也沒有說話。</p><p>當沉默繼續延長，他別無選擇只能打破。「現在，」他說，萬一約翰不明白。「你現在可以放心了。」</p><p>約翰沒有笑也沒有提供能聽到證據證明淚水的存在。合理的成功。他更用力地倚在夏洛克的腿上，他的臉在夏洛克的眼尾變得越來越大。透過夏洛克的睡褲，他的手很溫暖。也很黏糊，大概。</p><p>夏洛克抬高書本。好多了。</p><p>「你很好笑。」約翰告訴他。他的聲音低沉，但不是因為眼淚。挺好的，知道夏洛克認出了這音調。他花了好一些時間才發覺，因為他從來都沒有如此直接地面對過，但現在就在這：溺愛。</p><p>夏洛克繼續抬高書本。</p><p>現在他的另一條大腿上有另一隻手了。明顯，書本策略沒有如他想像中有效。這開始變得疼痛。</p><p>「約翰。」他警告。</p><p>「吸引。」約翰重複，傾身往前。他的另一隻手找到方法繞到在夏洛克的頭後的沙發扶手。那消失了的重量讓他即時變得放鬆許多。</p><p>夏洛克用書直接擋住約翰的臉，毫無歉意、不可饒恕的硬皮書。</p><p>約翰咯咯笑著。</p><p>「我會讓你的宿醉生不如死。」夏洛克詛咒。不，不足夠。他發誓。</p><p>約翰笑得更歡了。</p><p>而且他好像在與地心吸力的搏鬥中失敗了。</p><p>「如果你躺在我上面，我會把你扔到地上。」夏洛克威脅。</p><p>「拿開擋著我的那本書。」約翰回應。</p><p>「不。」</p><p>「那就麻煩了。」</p><p>約翰在他身上躺著，也許「掙扎」也同樣準確。他很重，嗅起來像廉價的酒精，也一邊笑著扭動。</p><p>「生不。如死。」夏洛克重複。「你等著，我不會給你水。」</p><p>約翰用頭撞那本書。他低語著些什麼，但夏洛克不太能透過那阻隔、那含糊和約翰對他的T恤上的氣味明顯的興趣明白。</p><p>「不要再用鼻子撞。」他罵道。「你模仿的貓荒謬至極。」</p><p>「人型貓薄荷！」約翰宣布，變得更糟糕了。「好聞。」</p><p>夏洛克嘗試移動，但沒有移動的空間。「你給我聽清楚：不要。煩著。我。」</p><p>很長的靜默。</p><p>「……抱歉。」</p><p>不。</p><p>停下。</p><p>停止傷心。</p><p>「約翰。」夏洛克說。「不要緊。停止傷心。現在。」</p><p>發出一種從呼氣開始並以一些怪聲結束的聲音，約翰在他身上顫抖。</p><p>「你最好在笑。」他警告。</p><p>約翰繼續這荒謬的顫抖。</p><p>夏洛克拿開了那本書。</p><p>半個咧嘴的笑被按到夏洛克的T恤上，約翰屏息偷笑。</p><p>夏洛克拒絕讓他從一個放鬆的輕嘆得到滿足感。當他把手放在約翰的後腦勺並用力地把這人的臉按到他的胸口，他只是想要嘗試悶死他。</p><p>「好聞。」約翰告訴他，也沒有死掉。</p><p>「對，約翰，這就是穿著乾淨的衣服的人都會有的氣味。」</p><p>「好聞。」</p><p>「更衣洗澡後你也能這麼好聞。這會幫到我一個忙。」</p><p>「你？」</p><p>「加上我的鼻子。」</p><p>約翰稍微笑了，他的耳朵按在夏洛克的胸口上。他安靜下來，從他低低的哼聲可見。人型溫暖陷阱，他實在不利工作。</p><p>「走開。」夏洛克命令，手沒有動。</p><p>「嗯……不。」</p><p>「現在。」</p><p>「不-要。」</p><p>「如果你想在脫著水、畏著光、生著氣出席麥克的婚禮，真的真的，什麼都不要做。」</p><p>約翰發出噪音。他相信自己在說話的可能性非常大。</p><p>「你需要說大聲點。」</p><p>「什麼都不做。」約翰告訴他，每一個音節都發得過分清晰。</p><p>「你是一名糟糕的醫生。」</p><p>「你是一張糟糕的床。還有。<em> 還有， </em>」約翰加道，勉強地抬起頭。「在早上？我會是一個很棒的醫生。而你，你是[1]一張糟糕的床。」完全沒有注意時態變換[1]。夏洛克非常煩躁。</p><p>「就像你其他的部分，你的自作聰明很悲傷地失敗了。」</p><p>約翰花了荒謬地長的時間才明白這雙重侮辱的後半部分。就像愚蠢一樣，這毫不可愛。同樣適用於約翰溫和的咒罵，更像是滿足的呵欠而非詛咒。</p><p>如果約翰後腦勺的那塊頭髮沒有豎起的話，夏洛克會繼續羞辱他的。這讓他惱怒。他就知道這些類似的細節會出現並使他的腦袋煩躁。這就是為什麼他沒有看。現在他需要把書放在約翰的背來把那些頭髮弄好。</p><p>約翰哼了哼。</p><p>他過了一會後變得安靜，口氣很臭但呼吸平穩。</p><p>「約翰。」夏洛克低語。</p><p>花了一整分鐘等待他的回應後，他稍稍提高聲量重複男人的名字。</p><p>還是沒有回應。</p><p>很好。</p><p>花了好一些時間戳和移動，但夏洛克最後終於能從室友身下抽身而去。他皺了皺鼻子，撿起掉到地上的書。在沙發上，約翰睡著了，被小心地調整成側睡。一個不被任何人聽到的憤恨嘆息，夏洛克給他拿來了一個桶、一杯水，和撲熱息痛。他有技巧地放好這三樣東西。完成後，他把手心按到一起，食指被按到唇上。慢慢地，他開始微笑。</p><p>他就愛這麼容易就能抓到的獵物。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>約翰醒來時不太清醒。這感覺就像一個旅程。漫長而艱苦的那種。因指環被哈比人扔到火山裡然後開始腐爛而完結的那種。痛苦，感覺也不好。</p><p>他睜開雙眼，而這同樣感覺不太好。</p><p>他再次閉上它們。不是好很多，但現在，好一點也是好。</p><p>慢慢地，他編配好他的作戰計劃。水。一些治療頭痛的。</p><p>當他在地上找到了這些東西，而且伸手可及，他有一種奇怪的懷疑。但很快被感激掩蓋住了。他吞下藥物。他強迫自己喝下一整杯水。他好奇，茫然地，自己在沙發上做了什麼，並模仿了室友的動作。但是，至少他回到公寓了。</p><p>最後，他終於可以擺動自己的腿搖搖晃晃地走到廁所。當他抵達時，他發現他的褲子的拉鍊已經拉開了。不是一天最好的開始，但至少麥克只是讓他在他的大日子坐在觀眾席。他和夏洛克，準確來說。</p><p>刷牙用力得幾乎就是在擦拭它們，約翰有了一種奇怪的想法。不太是一個想法，還沒有完整得成為了一個想法。更像是一種感覺。一種草木皆兵的感覺。</p><p>他想起那個桶和那杯水。是他自己拿給自己的嗎……？</p><p>他聽到從廚房傳來的聲音。但是，他感覺它在切割他的大腦。他稍稍畏縮，他走到廚房發現，偏偏是，夏洛克在吃早餐。那種有什麼不對勁的感覺立即擴大了。</p><p>夏洛克抬頭看著他，咀嚼著全世界最大聲的吐司。即便在咀嚼，他的表情沒有絲毫變化。最後，他吞下去了。</p><p>「早安。」約翰說，非常安靜。</p><p>「早安。」夏洛克回應，聲音寬厚地壓低了。體貼，除了，呃。如果那是別人的話，約翰也許會說那回應是躊躇的。不確定的。就像夏洛克在等待些什麼。</p><p>各種各樣的恐怖情況在約翰的腦袋奔馳，每一種的壓力疊加著。就像聖誕節的十二天非常地離譜地像喝醉了似的錯了。</p><p>「關於昨晚，」約翰開始了。</p><p>「沒什麼。」夏洛克立即回答。「沒有造成什麼破壞。」</p><p>約翰的問題在他的喉嚨枯竭了。</p><p>「噢。」他說。</p><p>「我們不需要再提起昨晚的事了。」夏洛克繼續，雙眼盯著餐盤。連和麥克羅夫共處一室都沒有讓他這麼不安和戒備。「你昨晚已經道歉了很多次了，所以你能直接忘掉嗎？」</p><p>「噢。」約翰再次說。「嗯。」</p><p>「拜託。」夏洛克加道，和噢上帝啊，他到底做了什麼？</p><p>「夏洛克，我真的很抱歉，但我不……」</p><p>夏洛克咬下吐司，而那見鬼的東西發出了好像樹木倒下的響聲。他像一個推土機般咀嚼著。約翰說話時，他抬起頭，第一次對上約翰的目光。盯得他不敢與他對上雙眼。考慮著。嘎吱作響地咀嚼著。</p><p>夏洛克吞嚥。「你不記得了。」他說，聲音單調。</p><p>「嗯，對。」</p><p>「噢，太好了。」他的室友很生氣。「那個沒有心理陰影的是你是在太好了。愚蠢真的與你是天作之合。你一向如此，對不對？」</p><p>「我以為你不想再提起了。」約翰嘗試，有一種朦朧的希望。</p><p>夏洛克暴躁地閉上嘴巴。繼續嘈吵地殲滅吐司。</p><p>最後，約翰一共花了大概兩小時才意識到到底發生了什麼。他折磨他的腦袋想要絞出昨晚遲鈍的記憶。花了痛苦的思考和被強迫的分析。甚至讓他像一個罪人般鬼鬼祟祟地走路。甚至在，準確地，那帷幕被拉開時牽涉到重度妄想。最後，他終於終於準確地知道是什麼讓夏洛克・福爾摩斯驚恐萬狀。</p><p>什麼都沒有。</p><p>宿醉從來都沒有阻止約翰大吼大叫，即使也許它應該要。他拒絕被限制，尤其當他的宿醉不足以讓夏洛克停止像他完全就是的那個白痴般大笑。為了麥克的婚禮穿著整齊，他正坐在他的扶手椅中，帶著威脅地用松香塗著他的琴弓。約翰的頭痛減輕後，夏洛克的戰術變得越來越壞了。</p><p>「我討厭你。」約翰詛咒。「我真的很討厭你。」</p><p>「現在你的生活足夠有趣了嗎？」夏洛克問。</p><p>「嗯。」他強調著確認。「真的夠了。」</p><p>夏洛克作為回應的微笑本是用來恐嚇的。充滿算計和狡猾和完完全全就是他。</p><p>因為某些無法解釋的原因，約翰回了一個微笑。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1]應該是要用未來式，但這裡用了現在式。中文怎麼翻譯都非常合理……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>